How the Beetle Gained his Size
by crazyvegimab
Summary: A cold winter night with nothing to do. Eva's bored out of her mind until Aikka suggests reading a novel. Basically a Nourasian style fable about hospitality and having a positive outlook. -One Shot-


Author's Note: In class, we had to write a fable. At the time, I was working on further developing Nouasian culture for my fan fiction _Bonds, _so I was immediately interested in writing a Nourasian fable. This is the result. To keep this post from being purely my imagination, I decided to start it with Eva and Aikka. Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer Thing: I don't own Oban Star-Racers, however, this fable and most of the ideas and characters are from inside my head, and my own ideas on what Nourasia is like.

How the Beetle Gained his Size

_Eva stopped in the white hallways of the Nourasian castle to peer out a stained glass window. Snow heaped high against the walls, and the vicious storm that raged above only continued to increase to snow. Eva was eighteen now, officially an adult and a racer. Whenever the times permitted, she would hop on the shuttle and fly over to Nourasia to visit Aikka. It has become a sort of semiannual ritual for the two, and they grew to enjoy Eva's visits. They normally lasted only four to seven days, but this visit had been dragged out. Eva was caught in a fierce Nourasian snowstorm, and all the inhabitants of the Nourasian castle were snowed in. Which for the moment, included the earth racer as well. _

_The first few days had been fun, playing in the snow with Aikka, tasting all their holiday foods, but now Eva had grown homesick. She missed her team and longed to return. With a rather depressed sigh, Eva continued down the hall to the Nourasian library. _

_The chamber was large, with book shelves lining the walls, and large shelves filled with more books. Instead of chairs, Cushions had been pilled in various places around the room. As she had expected, Aikka was curled in one such pile near a large fireplace. He looked up as Eva approached, and smiled. _

"_Hello, Eva." Eva returned his smile, and sat down next to the Prince. _

"_Your book interesting?" Eva asked, eyeing the Aikka's novel. He responded with a yes, a proceeded to tell her all about the content. Though Eva understood probably half of what he said, she eyed him with envy. Though she knew some Nourasian, she wouldn't be able to read any of these books at her current level. As if reading her thoughts, Aikka leaned forward. _

"_Would you like me to read one of them to you?" Eva's eyebrows shot up. The idea of the prince of Nourasia reading to her as if she was a small child seemed completely ridiculous. The last time someone had read to her was before Mia had died. Don was never good at reading stories, and Eva did not dare to ask anyone at her boarding school. Finally, she agreed with Aikka, and wandered over to the book shelves. She pulled out a large hardbound book with delicate golden lining, and a bright blue beetle painted on the top._

"_Here." She handed Aikka the book, and settled down in the pillows. _

"_A book of Nourasian fables?" Aikka asked, reading the inscription on the cover. _

"_Sure, Why not?" Eva tipped her head to the side. "Anything to pass the time." Aikka smiled at Eva's reasoning. _

"_Very well." He began to read, enunciating the words clearly, and translating the story so Eva could understand. _

How the Beetle Gained his Size

Once, in a land called Nouraisa, there lived a bright little beetle. Though he was small, his shell was a brighter blue than the clear sky, and his underbelly and legs blacker than the moonless night. If there was one thing Beetle loved more than anything in the world, it was flying. He would unfurl his tiny wings, and he would soar. And oh what a sight it was to see. Beetle and his wings like a hundred glass beads would shimmer in the air and perform all sorts of tricks. Up and down, and all around Beetle would fly: the beauty of the sky. Everyday after a long flight, Beetle would settle down in the curved branches of the Frengrar trees for the night. When the morning came, he would eat the fruit of the Frengrar trees, and be on his way again.

Across from Beetle's grove of Frengrar trees, his neighbor Shajeep lived in luscious green hills covered in the most delicious clover. Shajeep was a beautiful creature with long floppy ears and a fine woolen coat. All animals feared her, for she was as tall as the tips of the Frengrar trees. Thus, Shajeep spent most of her days hopping happlily about, eating grass and clover in peace.

The day had been particularly windy and as storm clouds gathered above Shajeep returned to her burrow. As Shajeep settled down in her soft bed of dried grass the sky above opened, and rain poured down, soaking the land. Shajeep did not like the rain, and complained bitterly.

"The rain ruins my clovers, and will cause my soft paws to become wet." Shajeep curled up in her soft bed, and drifted into slumber.

"Shajeep. Shajeep." Shajeep awoke with a start. Who dared to disturb her rest?

"Who calls upon me?" Shajeep asked gruffly.

"Shajeep. Shajeep." The call came again. Shajeep grumbled as she crawled from her bed and to the entrance of her burrow. There, standing in the rain, was a soaking silkworm.

"Shajeep. Shajeep," It called. "May I take refuge in your warm burrow until the rain leaves?" Shajeep laughed at the pitiful white creature.

"You may not," She told Silkworm, and hopped back to her bedding. Shivering, Silkworm continued on.

Beetle shivered in the shelter of the Frengrar tree. When he had flown today the wind has grabbed at his beautiful wings and tossed him about in the air. Before the storm came, Beetle had managed to escape the wind's clutches, and hide in the safety of his Frengrar trees.

"What fortune it is that I arrived at my trees when I did! I am dry and safe in my home." Beetle has just begun to sleep when a voice called out.

"Beetle. Beetle." It said. Beetle crawled to the edge of the Frengrar's protection.

"Who is there?" He called.

"Beetle. Beetle," Said wet Silkworm. "May I take shelter in your trees until the rain leaves?" Beetle looked at the shivering Silkworm. It was soaked through.

"Very Well." Beetle replied.

The rain lasted long into the night, and when Beetle awoke, it was gone. And so was Silkworm. Beetle flew about the sky in thankfulness that the storm had passed.

Weeks passed by, and the days grew cooler. Leaves began to fall from the trees, cascading down in the colorful dance of autumn. Shajeep grumbled to herself has she gathered clover. She had been working all day, and still did not have enough clover for the winter.

"Why must it change seasons?" She asked herself. "If it always stayed summer, then I would not be forced to work." She was moving a rather large pile of clover when she was interrupted.

"Shajeep. Shajeep," A voice called. Shajeep turned to see Silkworm.

"What is it you want from me?" Shajeep asked, eyes narrowing.

"Shajeep, Shajeep," Silkworm began. "May I have something to eat?" Shajeep just shook her great floppy ears.

"You may not." With a sad look, Silkworm continued on.

Beetle had just finished storing away Frengrar fruit for the winter. He had not been able to fly today. Food for winter was much more important than simple enjoyment. He clicked his pincers in satisfaction. Only a few more days of hard work, and he would be free to fly again.

"Beetle. Beetle." Beetle jumped with a start.

"Who is it who calls me?" Beetle asked.

"Beetle. Beetle." Silkworm stood at the entrance to Beetle's grove of Frengrar trees. He was small and malnourished from hunger. "May I eat some of your precious Frengrar fruit?" Beetle took pity on this poor creature.

"You may." So Silkworm ate and ate. It ate until half of Beetle's stores were gone. Then Silkworm left. Beetle looked sadly at his diminished stores. He would be working until winter began to gather enough food.

Shajeep slept deeply in her burrow. Winter had started cold, and now, it gathered all its strength to release in horrible weather. Outside, a such snowstorm coated the entire land in a thick blanket of white. White crystals decorated the edge of the burrow, and the amplified the voice from outside.

"Shajeep. Shajeep." Shajeep rolled in her sleep, ignoring the voice. "Shajeep! Shajeep!" The voice called again. Shajeep did not respond. Silkworm called once more. When Shajeep refused to answer, Silkworm continued on.

Beetle stared at the falling white snow in wonder.

"What beauty it has!" He declared as a complex snowflake landed on his shell.

"Beetle! Beetle!" Beetle turned to see a frozen Silkworm.

"Come in, neighbor Silkworm." He called. "Surely you are cold!" With much gratitude, Silkworm crawled into Beetle's warm grove, and slept the winter away.

As spring came, the snow melted and colorful blooms and buds sprung from the Frengrar's branches. Fresh clover and shoots of grass sprouted from the ground to decorate Shajeep's hills in a sheet of green.

"Bah," Shajeep grumbled as she emerged from her burrow. "The spring clover is not as good as the summer." Beetle, however, was full of joy. He would soar far above the Frengrar trees enjoying the fresh breeze.

"It is a beautiful season!" He cried out to all who would listen. "Celebrate with the blossoms as they awaken from their long slumber!" The land was full of re-birth and fresh sounds. Beetle was not surprised when he heard a familiar voice.

"Beetle, Shajeep!" It was Silkworm. "Beetle, Shajeep! I wish to speak with you." Beetle hurried to Silkworm's side, in-between his Frengrar groves, and Shajeep's hills.

"Dear friend, What is it you wish to speak to us about?" Beetle inquired.

"Surely, you do not need some kind of assistance again!" Shajeep groaned.

Silkworm took a deep breath, and transformed. It was enveloped in a cocoon of all colors from the rainbow. As Silkworm emerged, it was no longer Silkworm, but Tellus, the Nourasian goddess if all nature. Her fair skin was the color of creamy honey, and her silken hair, the deep browns and greens of the trees, flew about her body by some unnatural wind. Elegant jewelry and clothing adorned her figure. Her ears were long and floppy like Shajeep's only they had a curl to them. Of all her features, it was Tellus's eyes that were most noticeable. They changed from the soft blue of the sky, to the grey of the most terrible storm, to the blackest night, and then back again. Now her eyes stormed deep grey, and she glared at Shajeep.

"You pitiful worthless creature, you shall have everything taken from you. Three times I requested your help, and three times you refused. You have shown how hospitality to me, so Nourasia shall show you none in return. I strip you of your size, and send you to the cold harsh mountains where you shall never eat clover again." Her eyes slowly turned blue, and she faced Beetle as Shajeep shrunk. "You, good Beetle are a god among beasts. You showed hospitality to me in the worst and best of times, and continued to treat me with kindness. Upon you, I bestow a size to match your heart. Do not worry for your Frengrar trees, for they will grow with you. So no creature will doubt your position, I will paint my mark upon you." Amazed, Beetle grew taller than the size Shajeep had once been, and elegant white markings curled about his shell.

To this time Shajeep can only be found in the deepest of mountains, with only the fleece of her thick coat to protect her. Beetle continues to live in harmony with his Frengrar trees, showing kindness to all creatures. Many days he can be found above the Frengrar leaves, soaring about in the sky.

_Eva yawned and snuggled against Prince Aikka. Maybe being stuck here isn't so bad, She thought to herself before drifting off into pleasant dreams._

End


End file.
